Snitches Get Stitches
by Abluenotebook
Summary: The quidditch season starts in a week and Lorraine doesn't know how the team's going to win anything with a drunk like Richard holding them back. But it's either deal Richard on the team or deal with the arrogant, know it all Albus Potter. How is she going to make it to the end of season, only God knows.


There was nothing in this world that compared to the thrill on being on a motorcycle, at least not to Lorraine. She loved the rush, the speed, the danger. She'd rather spend the day on her bike than anywhere else in the world.

Her father called her an adrenaline junkie, but he was also the one that had bought her the bike.

Lorraine thought back fondly of her father as she pushed the bike faster. Her father was the her rock, in fact, if he hadn't been so approving of her riding a motorcycle she wouldn't have even rode one in the first place. His opinion was important to her.

Lorraine turned and felt the earth moving around her. It was like she wasn't moving at all, like it was the earth moving around her. Like she was detached from the rest of the world. It felt so exhilarating. All too soon she was her destination approaching and felt a wave of disappointment wash over her.

She slowed and pulled into the car park. It wasn't very big, and was currently empty except for one person. They leaned against one of the pillars that supported the roof with their arms crossed, looking at ease. Lorraine pulled into a spot next to the person and turned off her bike.

As she removed her helmet the person said, "I don't understand your obsession with muggle things."

Lorraine ran a hand through her hair, trying to rid of the helmet hair she knew she had. "Well, I am muggle-born Kaden."

"It's not just a muggle thing, it's a death trap," Kaden pushed off of the pillar. Kaden was a pure blooded wizard, and always confused on the things Lorraine had.

"Come on, let's not be late."

Kaden rolled her eyes before following Lorraine through the car park and into the large building beyond it.

"So, have you heard about Richard?" Kaden asked.

Lorraine looked at the green mass that was approaching. "No, what did he do?"

"He showed up today."

"Did you see him?"

With each step they took the closer they got to a field. A field that always took Lorraine's breath away, no matter how many times she's looked at it before. Every time she always counted the goal posts, 6 total. She looked at the banners around the stadium and admired every face. Her heart always beat just a little bit faster when her eyes laid on her own banner. When her eyes connected with her own. It was one of those feelings that could almost match the one she got while on her bike, almost.

She heard her friend say something and pulled herself back into reality. "Josh said he was drunk as usual."

Sighing Lorraine muttered a curse word. Richard Hank was the worse thing that had happened to her. He was a menace, and Lorraine was just about done with him. If what Kaden had just said was true, then she was going to march up to the owners office and demand a new beater. Honestly, how was she ever going to win a game when one of her players was drunk out of their mind.

Finally the two girls reached the locker room. "Hey," Lorraine said. "Gather them up, I'll be on the field."

Kaden nodded before disappearing behind the door. Lorraine continued onto the field. She again admired it, and wondered if it would always bring this euphoric feeling every time she looked at it. Hopefully.

Coming back to the present, Lorraine pulled out a paper from her pocket. Unfolding it she looked over the plays she had scratched onto the worn piece of paper. They had one week until the season started, one week. It was a bit nerve wracking.

Soon the team had gathered around her. She smiled at them all, feeling determined. They where going to have a good season, she would make sure of it. But her smile dropped when she saw Richard. He was a mess. His hair hasn't been combed since last week, his facial hair hadn't been trimmed in just as long. His practice jersey was on backwards, along with his cleats. He also had this look on his eye, as though he wasn't seeing the same field Lorraine was. If they do bad this season, it would be because of him.

"Richard, are you drunk?" Lorraine demanded.

"Whadda talkin' 'bout coach?" He slurred.

"Richard, you're on my last nerve."

Richard shrugged.

"You have one more chance or you're off my team. You hear me?" Lorraine declared.

The rest of the team look at each other surprised. They had never heard of a player getting kicked off the team by a coach. On top of that, the season hadn't even started yet.

Lorraine awaited for Richard to reply, and he did. By vomiting on Lorraine's shoes.

**XXX**

"You want me to what?"

"I want you to kick him off the team."

Denis Freeman looked at Lorraine doubtfully. "Really?"

"Really really." Lorraine nodded.

Denis sighed, "Lor, really."

"Yes Denis, how much clearer do you want me to be!" Lorraine was in the owner of Puddlemere United's office. Since this man was her boss, and Richard's boss he was the one that had the ability to remove players from the team.

"Yes, but Lorraine, we have a week until the first game. If I do kick him off the team we wouldn't have enough time to train anyone."

"Then trade for someone."

"Who wants to trade when we have one week Lorraine? And it's not like Richard doesn't have a reputation."

Lorraine began to pace. "Then bring up someone from the reserves. I don't care. Just get him away from me."

"I still don't know why you're so against him?" Denis rubbed his face. Denis was a retired player, and it was clear that his glory days were long ago. His large belly made that known.

"He hasn't showed up to a practice sober all month, if he even showed up at all. I'm sick of him." Lorraine said. "Denis, please."

"I'll look," he muttered. "No promises Lorraine."

**XXX**

It was nearly dark, but that was a fact Lorraine wouldn't have known since she was locked up in her office buried deep under quidditch plays. She was digging through old plays, ones that had been used back in the 1800s. She was trying to find some that only involved one beater. She wasn't having very much luck so far. All the previous coaches before her had been smart and had known that to play quidditch you needed two beaters, not just one.

She groaned and put her head in her hands. What was she going to do? They were already the underdogs, as they were the youngest team in the league (the players where the youngest in the last century) and she had been itching to prove the world wrong. That was all starting to become a dream now, a dream that wouldn't happen.

Lorraine was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. Looking up she spotted Kelly, the other beater.

"Kelly, I thought you would've left already. Practice ended an hour ago."

"I needed to ask you some things, if you don't mind." Kelly asked politely.

"Sure," Lorraine nodded towards the chair across from her desk. Kelly nodded and wove her way through the tiny office and to the chair. The office wasn't very big, Lorraine believed that it was actually a broom closet that had been changed into an office upon her request. On top of the cramped space, Lorraine was also the worst person at origination. Stacks of papers piled up to the ceiling in some places. Lorraine dreaded the day one of them fell over.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, Richard." Kelly stated. "Did you talk to Denis?"

"Yeah, I did." Lorraine groaned. "He said he wouldn't make any promises."

Kelly looked down, "I hate him." Lorraine knew she was talking about Richard.

Lorraine sighed. Richard was a pain for her, and she couldn't imagine what Kelly had to go through everyday. She was the one that had to deal with his drunkness, his tardyness, and his absence. She pitted the girl.

"I know, I'm sorry." Lorraine mumbled. "Maybe if you go talk to Denis yourself, maybe he'll take this a bit more seriously."

"Yeah, that-" Kelly never got to finish her sentence because Denis himself came barging through the door.

The man grabbed on to the door frame, breathing heavily. He was all red in the face, and his wheezing was horrible to hear. He must have run here from his office across the stadium. After what felt like hours of him trying to catch his breath he was finally able to speak.

"I've done it!" He shouted.

"What?" Lorraine asked.

"I've found you a new beater!"

Lorraine was shocked. She had been complaining about Richard for weeks now and Denis hadn't done a thing. She hadn't expected him to actually listen to her and find a new beater.

"Really?" Kelly asked doubtfully. She was just as shocked as Lorraine was.

"Oh yes," Denis smirked. "And you'll never believe who it is."

"I don't keep tabs on reserve players Denis." Lorraine rolled her eyes. "Just give me a bloody name."

Denis smiled before spitting out a name, "Albus Potter."

**AN: **

So that's chapter one, it's a bit short but oh well. I ment to get this out earlier, but I rewrote it and life is busy so that's another oh well. Oh well. I don't think I'll update every week either, I'm just way to busy for that.

So you didn't get to meet all the players but I promise you will. I don't want to just start throwing names at you, that would be confusing.

I'm not sure about the name yet, I may change it. I wanted a pun, but that was as good as I could get.

~thebluenotebook


End file.
